


You'll Marry A Music Man

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Elton John - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Music, Old Married Spirk Challenge 2019, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim buys Spock a special gift.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	You'll Marry A Music Man

“Surpriiiiiiise!” Jim sang, doing jazz hands as he stepped out of the way for Spock to see the glossy, ebony, baby grand piano that was now sitting in their living room.

Spock’s eyes widened. “ _Ashayam_ , what is this?”

“What does it look like? A piano!” Jim took his hands and kissed them. “I got it for you. So you can play more than just your lyre. Not that I don’t love when you play your lyre, but-”

Spock swept his husband into his arms and kissed him. “This is a wonderful gift, my love,” the Vulcan said, amazed. “But whatever gave you the idea to buy it?”

“Well the other day I noticed you tapping your fingers on your desk while you were working. I thought it was just because you were bored, but then I realized you were pretending to play piano. It’s been so long, hasn’t it? Since you played, I mean. And you play so beautifully, it’d be a shame if you fell out of practice, so I...”

Spock kissed him again. “Thank you, Jim. This is the best gift I have received in a long time. Shall I play something for you now?”

“Oh please do,” Jim said, nodding eagerly.

“Very well.” Spock took a seat on the bench and gazed at the shiny new keys with anticipation. He played a few arpeggios. “It’s been tuned to perfection. Very diligent of you, my beloved.”

“What are you going to play?” Jim sat beside him. “Mozart, Handel? Klingon opera?” he added as a joke.

“No,” said Spock with a smile. “Something I know you’ll love.”

His fingers begin to play a gentle, yet uplifting tune. Jim recognized it at once and smiled. Spock began to sing along as well.

_Blue jean baby...L.A. lady...  
Seamstress for the band.  
Pretty eyes...pirate smile...  
You’ll marry a music man._

_Ballerina...you must’ve seen her...dancing in the sand._

_Now she’s in me...always with me...  
Tiny dancer in my hand._

Jim nodded along and began to sing as well, as best he could.

_Jesus freaks...out in the streets...  
Handin’ tickets out for God.  
Turnin’ back...she just laughs...  
The boulevard is not that bad._

_Piano man...he makes a stand...in the auditorium..._

_Lookin’ on...she sings the songs...  
The words she knows, the tune she hums._

Jim leaned forward and began to nibble Spock’s neck as the song’s tempo picked up speed. Spock continued, admirably, despite Jim trying to distract him.

_Oh, how it feels so real, lying here, with no one near, only you...and you can hear me...when I say, softly...slowly..._

Jim sang gently in his husband’s ear, pressing a whisper of a kiss to the shell of it.

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer...  
Count the headlights on the highway...  
Lay me down in sheets of linen...  
You had a busy day today..._

Spock improvised an ending to the song and took his hands off the keys, turning to his husband in amusement. “I take it you liked the playing?”

“You’re so sexy when you’re making music,” Jim said huskily, kissing his nose. “What do you say you and me make some sweet harmonies _together?_ ”

“I thought we just were,” Spock teased.

Jim poked him. “I’m using music as a euphemism.”

“I’m well aware.” Spock took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “There will be no intercourse on the piano.”

“Awwww, why not?” Jim pouted.

“Because I said so. Besides, you will thank me when your back isn’t sore from being pressed up against a hard surface.”

“You are no fun,” Jim pretended to sigh, sticking out his tongue as he let himself be led to their bed by those magical, musical fingers.


End file.
